This invention relates generally to surgical tools and more particularly to bone distractors.
Bone elongation by gradual distraction has proven beneficial in long bones. Thanks to the procedure, it is possible to elongate the superior or inferior extremity. This technique has been popularized by Ilizarov of Russia in the last few years.
While the elongation of the long bones has been successfully accomplished, elongation of the craniofacial bone structure has proven evasive.
The present pathology for elongation of the cranium or the face is particularly inadequate. Often defective growth of the maxillary mandible, forehead, or of the orbit is extremely difficult to correct. The techniques of hipoplasia or retrusion produce limited results when the bone being elongated is too short to provide the necessary basis for the procedure.
An associated problem also exists for the soft tissue where it is often too short or too insufficient for the procedure to be totally effective.
While these techniques produce "immediate" results on the whole, a more gradual growth inducement approach would generate better results and be more cosmetically pleasing.
It is clear that there is a significant need for efficient distractors which are as non-invasive as possible and which capitalize upon the body's natural growth capabilities.